winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery
Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Bloom.png Charmix Bloom.png DarkBloomNick.png Bloom Winx.png Bloom dragon flame nick.jpg DarkBloom.png DarkBloomNick.png BloomCharmix.png Bloom Fairy.png FairyBloom.png Winx Bloom-1.png Blooming Bloom.png Cute Bloom.png LookingBack.jpg HappyBloom.jpg FairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg ClickClickBloom.jpg BloomFairyoftheDragonFlame.jpg Bloomsback.jpg BloomtheFairy.jpg CharmixBloom.jpg Bloom-S2-FairyForm-Charmix.jpg Captura_de_tela-Clube das winx II cap.0llol3 Missão resgate - YouTube - Mozilla Firefox-1.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Bloom.png FairyDust Bloom.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Bloom.png BloomwithDaphnesmask.png Fdb.png Bloom Movie.jpg 3D Bloom Winx.jpg BloomEnchantixWinx.jpg |-|Believix= Bloom Believix.png 457px-Bloom7zoomix-1-j.jpg 457px-Bloom Speedixh.jpg 458px-Tracix Bloomg.jpg Sophix Bloom.png Bloom Lovix.jpg Lovix Bloom.png Winx The Movie Believix Bloom.png BloomBelievix.jpg WinxBelievixBloom.jpg Bloom on fire.jpg |-|Sirenix= Bloom full in s5 trailer.jpg Bloom face only in s5 trailer.jpg Bloom 1.png |-|Bloomix= bloombloomixpose.jpg g0kfza0KKO8.jpg PnFnRlWiFXw.jpg 5ELFNiSk9To.jpg |-|Mythix= EGljf-fS9hA.jpg EXP0FfydioM.jpg Xvx9DVWTico.jpg DIcomoY6q5U.jpg Q57I8Gwhyz4.jpg FP QFgPYXUM.jpg CLLsrf4yuUs.jpg EaqAQljL6kw.jpg CHepBvwhlAE.jpg -9Tfsmsix0.jpg AJmsdgZp6mk.jpg C0nfyI1YjzA.jpg CpQcNaXjjcY.jpg Dxe5HL7rREU.jpg L6IWUrOpzLE.jpg RToQvwtWH-M.jpg VAzWqrPBZe4.jpg XlA1eN pkt8.jpg XwwQwp1kd14.jpg NryVuorrgIk.jpg Y2ITQFaMIyY.jpg Ws5e5OO923k.jpg ApkQFREXBv4.jpg 5WKASsjiT1w.jpg 9YLhO7E9U7Q.jpg |-|Butterflix= Wml7season.jpg Series |-|Season 1/2= WinxClub.jpg BabyBloom.jpg BloomKid.jpg BloomKid2.jpg Bloomwithapple.jpg Bloom First Spell.png Bloom's first spell.jpg Blooms-first-spell-nickelodeon.png Bloom Civilian Season 1.JPG Bloom_Stopping_Knut.PNG BloomNick.png Bloom_and_Stella_dancina.jpg Winx Club Bloom.png Bloom relaxing.jpg WinxBloomClub.jpg Bloom-S1-Outfit-Casual.jpg Bloom_with_thumbs_up.jpg BloomandtheWinx.jpg Bloom fighting.jpg Bloom's Powers are back.jpg Mind if I join in?.jpg Fierce Bloom.jpg Fire.gif Bloom-S2-Explorer.jpeg Shocked Bloom RoseXinh.png Winx season 2.png Bloom Mist.jpg Bloom scared.jpg Bloomandgirldancing.jpg Bloom Swimsuit.png Attheendofyearparty.jpg Hugging.jpg |-|Season 3= Bloom Civilian Season 3.JPG Bloomcrying.jpg Biker Chicks.jpg Bloom.Lockette.jpg Bikers-1-.jpg Bloom EnchantixWinx.png BloomhuggingLockette.jpg Bloom and Buddy.PNG Bloom_and_Stella_in_dance_class.jpg BloomandminiWinx.jpg 3x18-BloomFireball2.jpg GL_S3_4.png BloomFloraMusa.jpg Bloom 320.jpg Bloom and Vanessa.jpg |-|Season 4= Stella_and_Bloom.jpg ~King_Radius_with_Bloom_and_Stella~.jpg Roxy_&_Bloom.jpg Bloom Flora.jpg BloomS4.jpg Bloom Civilian Season 4.jpg FloraandBloom-1.jpg Bloom_and_Stella_at_Love_&_Pet.jpg Bloom and Stella running.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom Season 4.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540726-466-337.jpg Believix-bloom-the-winx-club-14610455-467-334.jpg Bloom-believix-s2-the-winx-club-15540755-938-586.jpg Stella-and-bloom-winx-club-bloom-and-stella-9182986-604-604.jpg NeturalBloom.jpg BloomBelleandtheBlackSheep.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Bloom & Stella RoseXinh.jpg Bloom & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom - Stella - Flora & Roxy RoseXinh.jpg Bloom and Creature of the Rainbow Mantle.PNG |-|Season 5= Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg Bloom_and_Sirenix_Box.PNG The return of the winx.jpg Bloom Fashion.jpg Winx Dancing.jpg Bloom Musa & Flora 509.jpg Tecnamusabloom.JPG Bloom_Musa_&_Flora.jpg -HD-_Winx_Club_Season_5,_Episode_18_The_Devourer_(iTunes)_05533.jpg -HD-_Winx_Club_Season_5,_Episode_18_The_Devourer_(iTunes)_05186.jpg Maxresdefault-0.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Bloom's_Pajamas.jpg Wins_Fashion.jpg 1940.jpg Bloom and Serena bond.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg 1710.jpeg Harmonix_Transformation_Christmas.jpg Episodio_24_06871.jpg 510.jpg 900.jpg 930.jpg 970.jpg 980.jpg 1020.jpg 1900.jpg 1890.jpg 1870.jpg|Bloom reversing the Spell off of Layla and Tecna 1910.jpg Kkyt-1-.png Bloom v Tritannus.jpg Roxy,Flora_and_Bloom_In_Season_5.PNG Bloom and Stella Season 5.png Worrying_Bloom_RoseXinh.png Angry_Bloom_RoseXinh.png Bloom_effect.jpg Roy,Bloom,Aisha_and_Stella.PNG Mad_bloom2.jpg BloomBonding.png Flora Bloom & Stella.PNG Bloom_flora_and_aisha.jpg|Aisha, Bloom, and Flora in the Music Video Bloomsbedroom.jpg Sky and Bloom S5 Ep5.PNG Bloom192584.PNG Bloom Sailor.jpg BloomCivilian.PNG stellaharmonix1.jpg skyebloom.jpg rindobllom.png 180px-BlooM_sEASON5_Infobox.jpg bbbbb.png blommmmmm.png blommmmmmmdenovo.png bloom20213.png bloomagua.png bloom-bloom.jpg bloomdominoeuquero.png bloomnovaconta.png bloompijama502.png bloomrindoli.png bloomseason 51.png bloomtriste5033.png bloomtriste5034.png bloooommmm.png blooooookmom.jpg Bloom Harmonix 12.jpg Harmonix Bloom Stella Flora & Layla.jpg Determined Bloom.jpg Bloom with Sirenix Stars.jpg Bloom's Missing Heart.jpg Bloom & Sky back together.jpg Bloom & Sky 512.jpg Bloom & Sky 512 2.jpg |-|Season 6= -Bloom-Flora-Musa-Season-Six-the-winx-club-36971254-486-439.jpg Bloom Ep18.jpg BLOOM & DAPHNE EP19.jpg BLOOM EP 19.jpg BLOOM EP 19 2.jpg BLOOM EP 19 3.jpg BLOOM EP 19 4.jpg WINX EP19.jpg WINX EP19 2.jpg Lenugia 17.jpg Lenugia 15.jpg Lenugia 14.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg HKaq96wPK-E.jpg CPEqHfhINEs.jpg Ydjgl7XDmK0.jpg Lenugia 10.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg Best friends.jpg 81.jpg Bloom & Selina.jpg 83.jpg 84.jpg 85.jpg 86.jpg Selina Attacks Bloom.jpg 613 Bloom.jpg Dragon Fire Bloomix.jpg Bloom protects Selina.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Ydjgl7XDmK0.jpg T2SfGEPUxM4.jpg TWN1DoX0MRc.jpg HKaq96wPK-E.jpg CPEqHfhINEs.jpg |-|Season 7= A6jJ77jRApU.jpg 8FFtZItuEdU.jpg WqGSGVVRJRM.jpg -cVghRr-rOw.jpg Q5COTgDWyhc.jpg OTyiiSrZR U.jpg NGBMKHFHJmE.jpg ItgWuyuGQUw.jpg H8eD5H5723I.jpg BeJCA91dCw4.jpg JUht2hfu-R4.jpg GtIreADRda0.jpg XqMEDJbEGSM.jpg 0SE9ukKzWmU.jpg LJ-bT2Vx1K8.jpg Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg 131.jpg 041.jpg 066.jpg 065.jpg 070.jpg 069.jpg 077.jpg 078.jpg 085.jpg 086.jpg 087.jpg 088.jpg 089.jpg 092.jpg 093.jpg 118.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg OsNfagcfH9s.jpg GxR3TwDg8Tk.jpg 7R6VDCvXWAc.jpg CG2JCuPkyHA.jpg DxfitHu4LHc.jpg Hm4ZyfvqOhM.jpg MSkIB7ZcV0E.jpg PmpO Xj0xlM.jpg 105 (2).jpg 091 (2).jpg 084 (2).jpg S7 outfits.png Y1bsWLOVU2A.jpg EpsCbzbCBhM.jpg ECL3 wcZKDM.jpg 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg Bloom's Uniform(half).png Bloom20.jpg Bloom89.jpg Winx club butterflix new pics!.png Winx club butterflix new picss.png Winx club butterflix new pics.png Winx club butterflix new pic.png Butterflyrix!!!.png 78YWKnvBS k.jpg PTAdPbjw0x0.jpg SFkY0ePmjWU.jpg Helping_Stella.png 10982825 843443022407712 5225233689395363409 n.png |-|All Movies= UpsetBloom.jpg Bloomtalking.png 3D Bloom Old Man.jpg Bloom Stella Flora Movie.jpg BloomMovie.jpeg BloomMusaLayla.png 3D BloomStellaFlora.jpg Winx Evening Gown.jpg Bloomrunning.jpg Bloomonherbed.png Bloomonhercell.jpg Bloomsleeping.png Bloomsmiling.jpg Bloomsurprised.jpg Oooh Bloom.jpg 3D Bloom Stella.jpg 3D Winx Faragonda.jpg BloomStellaFloraMusa.jpg 3D Bloom Winx Movie.jpg 3D Winx Jumpsuits.png 3D Winx-1.jpg 3D Winx Club.jpg MermaidBloom.jpg 3D Bloom Stella Ballgown.jpg BloomMovie2.jpg Away.png BloomSearchingforDaphne.jpg Image:BloomGS.jpg Image:Bloomsparksgown.png Winxpreview.jpg scan0012w.png Blom mad.jpg Sky and blom in the movie.jpg Movie pic.jpg 0_5e215_4c6222d1_orig.png bloom11.png away.png 41pyi04iPLL._SL500_AA280_.jpg 211747 1399188415287 full.png Blom_and_stela.jpg The_end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Bloom & Sky kiss..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg Sky after drowning..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg Oposite blom.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Others |-|Art work= Image:Powershowbloom.png Image:Mermaidbloom.png Image:Onicebloom.png f01e111c4db7.png 154117 171438262879184 153035134719497 432466 5256095 n.jpg y1psW7LP8500qhO1OmHz_HbuQsPkzHaKW1a.png BloomFightingMonster.jpg BloomandPostman.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Random 13fncvgi348.jpg 41pyi04iPLL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 800px-Male and Female USB Connectors.jpg A.jpg Adfywigv143.jpg Logobloom1.png Winx Club Season 5 Scan 1.jpg 13fncvgi348.jpg 41pyi04iPLL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 800px-Male and Female USB Connectors.jpg A.jpg Adfywigv143.jpg Group BloomStellaLayla.png The Winx Club.png Winx Enxhantix.png Winx Together.png Images (2).jpg Bloom-Harmonix-the-winx-club-33634465-372-250.jpg winx-club-601-clip-16x9.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7